Comfortably Numb
by CHAILYN
Summary: Abby makes a deal with the red eyed demon that has been following her everywhere.


**Comfortably Numb**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Abby makes a deal with the red eyed demon that has been following her everywhere. _

_Note: Uh, I still don't own anything. And I'm rating this as M just to cover my ass so I don't have anyone telling me that I traumatized them with my references to child/sexual/verbal abuse in this story. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_--_

_One day, she found a little bit of something_

_She used to drown_

_-Katie; Missy Higgins_

_

* * *

_

"What will happen?" Abby asked, lax to wake up her mother or her father.

What would he do to her if he saw her lounging about her room with this strange little girl with the icy crimson eyes.

"You're scared." The girl told her in a lilting voice, "You don't need to be, not ever again. No one has to hurt you ever again if you don't want them to."

Abby turned away, picking up her favorite doll. Mother said she was too old for dolls, she was going to be fifteen soon, but father told her to leave it be. Emily was her best friend, and had been reincarnated for as long as she could remember-the first time was when he came into her room and ripped Emily out of her hands and threw her against the wall as punishment for screaming. She wasn't supposed to scream, screaming unsettled mother. Abby knew better now, and she was a good girl, she didn't ever scream.

She didn't cry or laugh either though, and that was why mother called her names. It didn't really matter though, she didn't mind the names. She'd rather be called things than what her father did…that was worse. And she wasn't retarded, she didn't laugh because she didn't see anything funny, and what was the point to crying-it didn't solve anything. It just made him angry.

He was worse angry, they both were. He said that mother hated her because she was prettier than she ever was.

"It doesn't have to hurt." The red eyed girl told her, somehow both graceful and begrudging in her tone.

She wishes she could do that, and is jealous for a moment-it's elegant and aloof. Like a Queen. Queen Abby, no one makes Queen Abby do anything she'd rather not. Queen Abby, conqueror. It's an elegance she doesn't have. She's too clumsy, too shy…things might be different if she was better.

Abby's quiet as the girl explains, stroking new, unscathed Emily's curls away from her creamy, flawless, porcelain face.

"I want it to." She whispered quietly.

There was a smile in the red eyed girl's words.

"It will." She promised. "Forever."

Abby's jealous again, she wants to be like that. Flawless, and aloof. Untouchable. _Queen Abby_.

"Forever." Abby mumbled under her breath.

Finally, God is answering her prayers.

"Look at me, Abby." The red eyed girl says.

Abby turns around holding Emily tightly. It's getting later, and they'll be awake soon.

"Close your eyes." The red eyed girl instructs, and Abby does what she says.

The last thing she wants is this girl to get cross with her and not do what she promised. She has to, she has to do like she promised.

"You can trust me, Abby. I'll never betray you."

Abby squeezes her eyes shut. Soft, tender lips press up against hers, and she gets so scared that she thinks of shirking back, just of getting away but she can't-she can't move at all.

It's over in a minute, and she throws Emily at the girl-but it misses. Emily hit's the wall and she hears the familiar sound of her face shattering upon impact.

_NO! _Something on the inside of her screams, what has she done? Emily is all she has left!

The red eyed girl smiles, but its not nice or reassuring or comforting like before. Its mean, teasing and mocking her. Just like all the other girls.

"I'll see you in ten years, Abby."

She blinks her eyes and the girl is gone. But that doesn't really matter, she doesn't think of the girl, what has she done to Emily? How could she hurt Emily-Emily her protector, her only friend?

Abby scampers across the room as quiet as she can, hoping her parents are still asleep.

"Emily?" Abby picks her up and sees the empty face, missing all sorts of pieces. She looks scary now, angry-like a monster. "Emily…oh Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Abby's eyes well up with tears, as she sets Emily down and crawls into the window seat. It's sunny outside, and it hurts her eyes. She buries her face in her knees and cries. Everything is broken, and she hurt her best friend. She didn't have anyone who cared about her anymore.


End file.
